Dragneel G
Black Dragon King, born on the 4th of April, 1995. One of the 13 Kings and Hailed as King of the Dragons. A powerful dragon slayer which can take on the form of dragons as he please. G Dragneel is one of the last survivors from the lost clan "Dragneel" as known as the dragon clan. Which any technique they used can be convert into the dragon release is one of their special traits. Abilities * Dragon Release * Fire Release * Water Release * Earth Release * Wind Release * Lightning Release * Yin Release * Yang Release Shape-Shifting: G has retained the ability to enter and exit his extremely powerful Dragon Form at free will. Flight: As a Dragon, G possesses the ability to fly, using his large wings to travel great distances, maneuver high up in the air, and perform aerial assaults on those below him Enhanced Smell: G has an incredible sense of smell. Immense Speed: While only in his human form, G has been shown to move at blinding speeds. Immense Strength: G holds tremendous raw strength even in his human form. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: G has adept prowess at the art of close combat with his dragon slaying art Immense Magic Power: G's Magic Power was said to be absolutely overwhelming Dragon Force: Dragon Force is the final, ultimate state that a Dragon Slayer can attain. When one enters Dragon Force, their skin becomes scaly like an actual Dragon's Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Lost Magic which allows its users to transform their physical bodies into a Dragon. As a result, the user can transform their body with features of their respective element, utilizing both offensive and defensive styles. A Dragon Slayer is immune to the effects of their own element, and can consume external sources of their element to replenish their strength. However, a Dragon Slayer cannot consume the element that they produce themselves, and elements must be consumed through the mouth. It is known that certain Dragon Slayers have been able to consume elements other than their own, allowing them to combine both elements into one inside their bodies and use them to increase their abilities. Dragon Slayer Magic is the only way to kill, or even hurt Dragons, who are shown to be mostly unaffected by other forms of Magic. Techniques * Dragon Release: Dragon's Roar - ''' G can perform a Dragon's Roar, incorporating his dragon element into a massive breath attack. * '''Eternal Flare: G casts thousands of stars which rain down in destruction manner * Dragon Release: Cavern Dragon's Earth Destruction - G slaps his hands upon the ground and destroys the earth in a relatively large, explosive radius, which not only destroys his foes' footing, but also leaves them bombarded with the extremely large boulders fractured from the ground * Dragon Release: Purgatory Dragon's Blazing Hell - G engulfs his clenched fist in a copious amount of fire, and then punches in the direction of his foes. Upon completion of the aforementioned punch, an extremely large sphere of scathing flames encases his opponents. * Dragon Release: Sea King Dragon's Encircling Deluge - With a meager wave of his hands, G creates an extremely vast, high-pressure torrent of water. Alternatively, he can release it as a spiraling torrent from one of his palms * Dragon Release: Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd - G raises both of his hands in the air at his sides and generates electricity between their open, facing palms. This is rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear composed of lightning, which G proceeds to hurl at the enemy. * Dragon Release: Sky Dragon's Wave Wind - G swings his hand and subsequently generates a large and very powerful tornado